flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Blackbird
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the sixteenth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 15 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Flies ** Butterflies ** Mosquitoes ** Wasps ** Berries ** Currants ** Acorns ** Bread ** Worms * Can be eaten by: ** Hawks ** Mad Bats ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bats ** Ghostly Reapers ** Pumpkin Ghosts ** Grim Reapers Ability Skill name Swoop Type Active Description You glide fly for 3 seconds until you hit something. If you hit prey or food you do double damage. Cooldown time 8 seconds (from the time the Swoop button is pressed) Strategies & Tips As a Blackbird * Again, there is a hard aspect: when the Seagull evolves into the Blackbird deep in the ocean, the ability to move fast in water no longer occurs, and predators like Sharks will stop you to save your precious time to get out, so even if your oxygen level can be held, you're still in danger until you are free from the ocean. * After you are free, play the animal like any avian. In an underpopulated server, it's preferable to target bread and worms, the highest experience-yielding non-player food of its category. * The Blackbird truly shines in crowded servers where it can eat all first four animal stages, which makes it a devastating killing machine when at flowering tiles and cherry trees, where wasps and butterflies tend to gather in masses. Approaching such a crowd can leave to a bumping panic and may lead the Blackbird managing to net at least one or two kills. * You can also prevent predators’ attack by having the last bite to evolve into a Hornet before you are killed by your predator (except the Grim Reaper, and other reapers). * The swoop ability is useful on offense and defense alike. On offense, get above prey and swoop down on it. Since you go down at full speed, they're less likely to get away, and you'll deal double damage (this can also be used on Non-playable Entities to kill them faster). On defense, go into space and use the ability. You'll go down and you can get away while your predator will still be up in space. As soon as you hit the ground, you'll be able to fly away, so you don't need to worry that much about another predator eating. As the prey of a Blackbird * The Blackbird reigns supreme as one of the rulers of crowded servers as it can eat all four first animal stages which are plentiful in such servers. It can be extremely aggressive and will eat anything in its way, amassing experience at a dramatic rate given that everyone will be bumping into each other in panic and condemning each other to a swift death! As a result, run if you see one! As the predator of a Blackbird * Go for a blackbird attacking prey. It will likely swoop, allowing you to ambush it. * Otherwise, it is not worth going for unless it's low on hp. They'll be out in the open, so it can just fly away. Trivia * It was known as the Common Blackbird before. Category:Animals